As known in the art, shunt resistors maybe used for current detection in various electronics. The resistance of a shunt resistor is in the range of 0.2-3.0 mΩ, for example.
A conventional shunt resistor may include a resistive body, a pair of electrodes attached to the opposite ends of the resistive body, and a protective film covering the resistive body. Each electrode is bonded to the resistive body by welding, for example, and its thickness is greater than that of the resistive body.
With the conventional shunt resistor described above, a welding defect such as blowholes maybe produced in the connection between the resistive body and each electrode. Unfavorably, the conventional structure of the shunt resistor makes it difficult to detect such defects, in particular through external visual inspection.